Pervert Seme
by Black Key
Summary: Ada tiga namja baru di kelas Junsu, Wooyoung dan Nichkhun,siapa kah mereka? dan apa saja yang mereka lakukan pada tiga uke ini di hari pertama mereka sekolah?  TaeJun, Junnick, ChanWoo, 2PM Couple , BL, Yaoi, Mpreg.
1. Perkenalan Tokoh

Title: Pervert Seme

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Prolog.

Main Cast:

- Kim Junsu

- Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul

- Jang Wooyoung

- Ok Taecyeon

- Lee Junho

- Hwang Changsung.

Rated: T-M.

Genre: Comedy, Humor, M-Preg (Maybe, masih d pikirkan tergantung req).

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Perkenalan Tokoh:

Kim Junsu, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul and Jang Wooyoung adalah tiga saudara sepupu. Ketiganya pintar, manis dan cantik, di puja dan di incar oleh hampir seluruh murit di sekolahnya baik itu namja atau pun yeoja. Sifat ketiganya:

- Junsu: Baik, ramah, dewasa, lebih tua dari Nichkhun atau pun Wooyoung. Terjebak cinta masa lalu. Pernah d tembak oleh seorang namja tampan tp dg santai dia menolak namja tadi mentah" yang akhirnyya berujung penyesalan karena dia baru sadar kalau ternyata dia suka pula pada namja tadi di saat namja it pergi meninggalkan dia.

- Nichkhun: Manis, Narsis abis. Mengangap dirinya paling sempurna yang sering kali karena kenarsisannya itu membuat kedua saudaranya ingin mati bunhu diri saat it juga.

- Wooyoung: innocent boy, polos kelewatan. Lebih menitingin buku dari pada cinta.

Ok Taecyeon, Lee Junho, Hwang Changsung, tiga bersaudara tiri. Lahir dari tiga umma berbeda dengan satu appa. Sifat masing-masing tak jauh berbeda dengan appa mereka.

Jung Yunho: appa Taecyeon bersaudara. Namja super pervert yang akhirnya menurunkan sifat.a tadi kpda tiga anaknya. Pemimpin klan mafia terbesar di korea dan jepang.

Kim Jaejoong: Istri k empat Yunho (tiga istri sebelumnya udh pada ninggal semua). Teman sekolah Taecyeon bersaudara. Di nikahin Yunho gara-gara hamil setelah di perkosa sama appa dari ketiga hoobaenya.

Shim Changmin: anak Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Kim Kang In: Haraboji Junsu bersaudara. Musuh berbuyutan Yunho.

Ottokhe? mau dilanjutkan atau tidak?


	2. Chapter 1

Title: Pervert Seme

Author: Bluedevil9293 a.k.a Dean Choi a.k.a Ayumu Sakurazawa.

Part: Prolog.

Main Cast:

- Kim Junsu

- Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul

- Jang Wooyoung

- Ok Taecyeon

- Lee Junho

- Hwang Changsung.

Rated: T-M.

Genre: Comedy, Humor, M-Preg (Maybe, masih d pikirkan tergantung req).

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

* * *

><p>^_^ First Meetting ^_^<p>

Kim Junsu, Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul dan Jang Wooyoung merupakan tiga saudara sepupu yang sangat kompak. Ketiganya memiliki wajah yang sangat manis dan imut bahkan melebihi seroang yeoja. Tak hanya itu, ketiganya juga sangat pintar jadi tak heran bila mereka bertiga digilai oleh banyak anak mau itu namja atau pun yeoja. Bahkan banyak dari fans-fans meraka tadi yang secara terang-terangan mengungkapkan isi hati mereka namun dengan lembut ketiga namja manis itu menolaknya.

Kim Junsu, putra satu-satunya dari keluarga Kim yang sangat terkenal dengan banyak perusahaannya. Namja satu ini sangat ramah pada siapa pun hingga tak heran bila banyak yang sangat menyukainya. Tapi walau pun begitu ia masih saja terus dibayang-bayangi oleh cinta masa lalunya. Ya, dulu pernah ada seorang namja yang menyukainya sampai-sampai namja itu terus mengejar-ngejar Junsu hingga akhirnya namja tadi menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun dengan santainya Junsu menolak namja itu, tapi entah kenapa setelah beberapa jam ia menolak namja tadi ia menjadi menyesal. Dan akhirnya ia pun sadar kalau ia juga mencintai namja tampan itu juga. Namun sayangnya ia sudah terlambat, karena keesokan harinya saat ia ingin merubah jawaban atas pernyataan cinta yang ia terima. Namja itu sudah tak ada lagi di negara ini, ia pindah keluar negeri bersama dengan seluruh keluarganya.

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul, namja cantik keturunan China Thailand ini juga tak kalah dengan saudara sepupunya, Junsu. Ia juga cukup banyak memiliki fans yang hampir setiap hari meneriaki namanya terutama fans girl-nya. Namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang ia sukai karena menurut namja manis satu ini tak ada yang lebih dibandingkan dirinya. Karena itu lah ia sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua rayuan yang dilancarkan para fans-fans terhadap dirinya.

Jang Wooyoung, kalau dilihat-lihat lagi. Namja manis ini terlihat begitu polos tapi jangan salah, dia tak sepolos yang bisa kita bayangkan. Otaknya terlalu encer hingga tak satu pun jebakan dari para fansnya yang berhasil menjerat dirinya lebih jauh. Dia sama saja dengan kedua saudara sepupunya, Junsu dan Nichkhun. Sama-sama tahan banting walau sudah diserang dengan segala cara dan jurus merayu yang sering dikeluarkan oleh para fansnya. Kalau disuruh memilih, maka ia akan lebih memilih berada di kamar asramanya dengan buku yang sangat tebal ditangannya dari pada harus mengurusi yang namanya cinta. Ia sedikit tak mau ambil pusing dengan masalah perasaan satu itu.

^_^ First Meetting ^_^

"Hyung cepat keluar.." teriak wooyoung dari luar kamar memanggil kedua hyungnya yang belum juga menampakan diri mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu padahal ia sudah berteriak berkali-kali memanggil dua namja yang tak lain adalah Junsu dan nickhun itu. ia sudah berdiri di depan kamarnya sendiri yang letaknya berada di antara kamar Junsu dan Nichkhun sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, tapi tetap saja Junsu dan nickhun belum juga menampakan batang hidung mereka di depan wooyoung membuat sang namja cantik satu itu jadi sedikit kesal.

"Hyung, cepat keluar kamar nggak. Kalau nggak jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian berdua aku tinggal sarapan pagi di kantin" kata wooyoung mengancam kedua hyungnya sambil sesekali mengembungkan kedua pipinya. Kalau-kalau saja disitu ada seorang seme, pasti dia sudah habis diserang oleh seme tadi.

"Sabar sedikit kenapa sih wooyoung" kata Junsu yang sudah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri yang berada disebelah kiri wooyoung sambil membawa tasnya yang ia jinjing dengan tangan kirinya. Junsu segera mendekati wooyoung yang masih tampak kesal itu.

"Iya nih si kecil satu ini setiap pagi kok bawaannya ribut terus. Kasihan tuh tetangga di bawah pasti sakit telinga mendengar suara cempreng kamu tadi" kata Nichkhun yang juga sudah keluar dari kamarnya sendiri yang letaknya disebelah kanan wooyoung kini berdiri. Posisi kamar ketiganya itu, kamar Junsu dan Nichkhun bersebelahan lalu dengan kamar Wooyoung berseberangan.

"Aku nggak akan teriak-teriak seperti itu setiap pagi kalau kalian berdua bisa lebih cepat dari ini. menunggu itu sangat membosankan tahu" kata wooyoung kesal.

"Iya… Iya… Mianhae ne uri dongsaeng" kata Junsu ramah sambil tersenyum kearah wooyoung dan mengelus-elus kepala wooyoung penuh rasa sayang seorang hyung pada dongsaengnya sendiri.

"Sudah lekas pergi, aku kelaparan nih" kata Nichkhun mengajak kedua saudaranya itu agar segera pergi menuju bangunan disebelah bangunan mereka saat ini yang tak lain adalah bangunan kelas mereka sedangkan mereka saat ini tengah berada di lantai empat bangunan yang merupakan asrama untuk semua murid laki-laki. Nickhun pun segera pergi sambil menenteng tas yang ia bawa dibahu kanannya meninggalkan Junsu dan wooyoung yang masih saling pandang memandang. Akhirnya kedua namja itu pun segera pergi mengejar nickhun yang sudah melangkah sejauh beberapa meter dari keduanya.

^_^ First Meetting ^_^

Junsu, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung, tiga bersaudara itu tengah asik menyantap sarapan pagi mereka di kantin sekolah dengan suasana tenang karena para fans-fans mereka tak akan bisa bergentayangan meneror mereka seperti di kelas tadi saat ketiganya sedang menaruh tas-tas milik mereka. Ibu penjaga kantin di sekolah mereka sangat garang dan dia tak mau terjadi keributan di kantin tersayangnya ini karena itu lah ketiga bersaudara itu mengatakan tempat itu tempat paling aman dari gangguan para fans pengila mereka bertiga.

Tapi walau pun begitu ketiganya masih bisa mendengar cekikikan ketawa empat gadis dari kelas sebelah yang sedang duduk di sudut ruangan sana yang entah sedang membicarakan hal apa. Awalnya Junsu dan kedua dongsaengnya tak mau mendengar apa yang sedang yeoja-yeoja itu bicarakan. Tapi karena suara yeoja-yeoja tadi terlalu berisik, jadi deh mereka akhirnya mendengarkan juga secara tak sengaja.

"Hei, tahu nggak. Dengar-dengar hari ini bakal ada murid baru lho" kata seorang yeoja bernama Tiffany pada ketiga sahabat baiknya.

"Oh ya, anak pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Jessica antusias.

"Entahlah, yang jelas luar negeri lho" kata Tiffany lagi.

"Yang benar? Namja atau yeoja?" Tanya Sunny tak mau kalah.

"Namja, dan nggak cuma satu orang tapi tiga orang" kata Tiffany lagi.

"Serius nih, kira-kira mereka cakep nggak ya?" Tanya Taeyeon.

"Katanya sih mereka cakep-cakep dan kaya" kata Tiffany menjawab.

"Kalau dibandingkan dengan tiga pangeran disana cakepan mana?" Tanya Jessica sambil melirik Junsu bersaudara yang tiba-tiba langsung kehilangan selera makan saat mendengar tawa garing empat yeoja tadi.

"Hyung, nafsu makanku hilang. Aku mau langsung ke kelas saja" kata Nichkhun pada Junsu sambil berdiri dari bangkunya.

"Khunnie tunggu, aku ikut" kata Junsu yang langsung pergi menyusu Nichkhun.

"Hyung, jangan tinggalkan aku" kata wooyoung yang juga menyusul kedua hyungnya itu. Ketiganya berjalan saling beriringan dengan back sound suara-suara teriakan kegirangan dari fans ketiganya yang memekakan telinga.

"Berisik" ucap Nichkhun pelan.

"Mereka memang selalu berisik setiap saat bukan" kata wooyoung polos.

"Tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan, aku muak" kata Nichkhun lagi.

"Tapi mau dibagaimanan lagi, semakin dilarang mereka malah semakin menjadi-jadi" kata Wooyoung pada hyung keduanya itu.

"Berdo'a saja agar para anak baru itu lebih tampan dari kita, biar mereka berhenti mengejar-ngejar kita" kata Junsu santai.

"Memangnya masih ada manusia yang tampannya melebihi diriku yah, sepertinya tak akan ada deh" kata Nichkhun santai membuat kedua saudaranya terdiam membatu. "Hey, mau sampai kapan berdiri disitu? Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi tahu" kata Nichkhun pada kedua saudaranya yang masih diam dibelakangnya dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari dirinya.

Mendengar teguran dari Nichkhun tadi, Junsu dan wooyoung pun akhirnya kembali kealam sadar mereka. Keduanya pun langsung menyusul Nichkhun lagi sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kenarsisan saudara mereka yang terlalu over tadi.

Sesampainya di kelas, para yeoja pun langsung berteriak memanggil nama ketiganya. Membuat kelas yang awalnya tenang jadi berisik dengan tiba-tiba. Untungnya beberapa menit setelah ketiganya masuk ke dalam kelas, bel pelajaran pun berbunyi. Suasana kembali tentram karena jam pelajaran pertama adalah jam pelajaran Kang In seosaengnim yang terkenal sangat garang. Dari pada kena masalah dengan seosaengnim killer itu anak-anak sekelas lebih memilih diam saja. Karena kalau sudah terjebak masalah dengan dia, jangan harap bisa bebas dengan begitu saja.

Tak lama Kang In seosaengnim pun masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah hening dengan para murid yang tampak sudah siap belajar. Padahal aslinya malah kebalikan dari itu semua. Para yeoja penggila ketiga namja tadi sedikit gelisah karena tak bisa berteriak-teriak lagi memanggil nama-nama namja kesukaannya.

"Pagi anak-anak" sapa Kang In seosaengnim.

"Pagi.." balas seisi kelas dengan malas.

"Sebelum pelajaran kita mulai, terlebih dahulu seosaengnim ingin memperkenalkan tiga murid baru kepada kalian" kata Kang In seosaengnim, para yeoja pun jadi tampak sedikit penasaran dengan ketampanan para murid-muri baru itu. "Kalian bertiga masuklah" suruh Kang In, setelah itu masuklah tiga namja yang bisa dikatakan sangat tampan ke dalam kelas yang awalnya sepi senyap kini sudah berubah jadi gaduh dengan teriak-teriakan nggak jelas mereka.

"Silahkan perkenalkan diri kalian" kata Kang In lagi.

"Baiklah, naneum Ok Taecyeon Imnida" kata namja pertama yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari kedua namja lainnya. Namja itu berkata sambil melirik keseluruh kelas sambil menebar senyum mautnya yang hampir membuat yeoja seisi kelas pingsan kehabisa darah.

"Lee Junho Imnida" kata namja kedua sambil tersenyum singkat penuh arti sambil menatap kesalah satu sudut ruangan.

"Hwang Chansung imnida" kata namja ketiga sabil tersenyum maut, senyumannya itu tak kalah dengan dua namja sebelumnya. Teriakan yeoja sekelas pun kembali terdengar.

Tak.. Tak… Tak… Kang In memukulkan tongkat mengajarnya ke meja agar seisi kelas menjadi hening kembali dan benar saja, kelas pun jadi hening kembali. Mana ada sih yang berani mengusik ketenangan Kang in seosaengnim di dalam kelas itu.

"Diam semua" kata Kang in tegas, kini ia tampak sedikit berpikir sambil memperhatikan seisi kelas. "Hem… Chansung kamu bisa duduk di sebelah wooyoung" kata Kang In lagi sambil menunjuk seorang namja yang duduknya paling belakang di dekat jendela kaca dan sedang menatap keluar dari jendela tadi.

Wooyoung yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh pada seosaengnimnya dan memasang wajah datar-datar saja. Ia tak mempermasalahkan namja baru itu untuk duduk disebelahnya. Toh selama ini bangku disebelahnya memang kosong dan ia tak mengizinkan yeoja atau pun namja penggila dirinya untuk duduk disebelahnya itu. kalau anak baru kan beda, pasti dia tak akan cari perhatian padaku, pikir wooyoung.

"Hemm… Junsu" panggil Kang In, namja yang merasa namanya dipanggil itu pun langsung menatap Kang In datar.

"Ne, Seosaengnim. Waeyo?" Tanya Junsu sedikit binggung.

"Kamu bisa pindah ke meja disebelahmu itu?" Tanya Kang In.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanya Junsu.

"Sudah jangan banyak Tanya cepat pindah saja" kata Kang In lagi, dan Junsu pun menurut dengan sedikit kesal. Dan saat ini posisi ketiga namja bersaudara itu bila diurutkan dari kanan ke kiri maka urutannya adalah Wooyoung, Nichkhun lalu Junsu.

"Nah, Junho kamu bisa duduk disamping Nichkhun dan kamu Taecyeon bisa duduk disamping Junsu" kata Kang In dan ketiganya pun langsung duduk ditempat yang sudah ditetapkan tadi. "Oke anak-anak, kiat mulai pelajarannya saja" kata Kang In dan mulai menjelaskan tanpa ada keributan dari para siswa yeoja lagi.

Taecyeon segera melangkah mendekati Junsu lalu duduk disebelah namja cantik itu. Junsu sedikit tak suka melihat Taecyeon yang sejak tadi terus menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Junsu sini.

"Nggak apa-apa" jawab Taecyeon santai. "Oh ya, Taecyeon" kata namja tampan itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Junsu pun segera menyambut tangan namja disampingnya itu dengan malas-malasan.

"Jun…"

"Ternyata kamu nggak jauh berbeda dari yang dulu yah, Junsu sayang" bisik Taecyeon ditelinga Junsu, Junsu pun langsung mebelakakan matanya dan memandang tajam pada namja disebelahnya itu. "Dan lagi, tubuh kamu makin sexy aja" bisik Taecyeo lagi membuat Junsu tambah shock karena sekarang Taecyeon sedang melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipinggang Junsu dengan sangat mesran namun sukses membuat Junsu mati kutu.

Lain Taecyeon lain pula dengan sang adik Junho. Sebenarnya Junho, Taecyeon dan Chansung adalah tiga bersaudara tiri. Karena mereka lahir dari rahim yang berbeda namun dari appa yang sama. Saat ini Junho tengah memandangi wajah Nichkhun sambil menopang kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kenapa lirik-lirik" kata Nichkhun sinis.

"Kamu manis deh" kata Junho gombal. "Kenalin, Lee Junho" kata Junho sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Nichkhun. Mau tak mau akhirnya Nichkhun pun menyambut tangan Junho namun saat ia hendak menarik tangannya lagi, Junho malah mencegahnya. Junho mendeatkan wajahnya dengan telinga Nichkhun.

"Kamu benar-benar manis Khunnie sayang, aku jadi ingin memiliki kamu" kata Junho sambil sesekali mejilati telinga Nichkhun membuat namja imut itu bergidik geli. Junho pun langsung mencium pipi Nichkhun kilat membuat namja cantik itu terdiam shock dan yang lebih membuat Nichkhun shock lagi ya itu tangan kiri Junho yang sangat nakal yang saat ini tengah mengelus-elus pahanya dengan perlahan. Junho pun masih belum melepaskan tangan Nichkhun yang digunakan untuk berjabat tangan dengannya.

Chansung mengelengkan kepalanya pelan saat ia menatap tingkah kedua hyungnya tadi. Ia pun segera berjalan mendekati wooyoung karena tempat duduknya memang disebelah namja imut itu. setelah sampai ditempat tujuannya, Chansung pun langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dibangku yang ada disamping namja cantik yang akan segera ia goda itu.

"Chansung…" kata sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada wooyoung yang ternyata sedang asik memandang keluar jendela. Wooyoung mengalihkan pandangannya sebentar pada Chansung lalu kembali menatap keluar jendela lagi.

"Hey, aku sedang berusaha ramah padamu lho" kata Chansung pada wooyoung. Wooyoung pun kembali menatap namja disampingnya itu.

"Wooyoung" kata wooyoung sambil menjabat tangan Chansung dengan sedikit kesal karena keasikannya tadi terganggu. Wooyoung hendak menarik tangannya lagi namun ditahan oleh Chansung, akhirnya ia pun mengeluarkan death glarenya untuk Chansung. Tapi namja di depannya itu tak sedikit pun menampakkan ketakutannya. Yang ada Chansung malah tersenyum ramah pada dirinya. Wooyoung pun akhirnya mulai kesal, dan terjadilah adu tarik-tarikkan tangan diantara keduanya.

"Lepaskan" kata wooyoung tegas dengan suara yang sedikit kecil. Namun Chansung tetap tak mau melepaskannya, namja tampan itu malah tampak tersenyum senang. "Lepas…."

Wooyoung terdiam membatu dan kata-kata yang hendak ia keluarkan tadi pun tak jadi keluar karena dengan tiba-tiba saja Chansung sudah mengecup bibirnya kliat. Untuk saja tak ada yang melihat kegilaan yang Chansung dan kedua hyungnya perbuat pada tiga namja yang letak mejanya paling belakang itu.

"Manis, seperti orangnya" goda Chansung pada wooyoung yang masih diam membatu.

Dan sejak kedatangan tiga namja bersaudara itu, kehidupan Junsu, Nichkhun dan wooyoung pun tak akan tenang. Memang kehidupan ketiganya sudah tak tenang sejak awal karena para fans yeoja mereka. Namun kali ini kehidupan sekolah mereka jauh lebih tak tenang lagi sejak kedatangan tiga bersaudara evil itu.

^_^ TBC Ya…. ^_^

Yeah... akhir.a q update ff ini juga setelah lama ngeluarin prolog.a

buat readers yg udh nunggu lama mian yah. #deep bow.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: Pervert Seme.

Author: Bluedevil9293 Dean_Choi09.

Part: 2 / ?

Main Cast:

Ok Taecyeon

Kim Junsu

Lee Junho

Nichkhun Buck Horvejkul

Hwang Changsung

Jang Woo Young

Other cast:

Jung Yunho

Kim Jaejoong

Rated: T+.

Genre: Humor, Romance, M-Preg.

Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, BoyXBoy, Typo, Gaje, Don't Like Don't Read.

Summary: No Summary, Happy Reading.!

^_^ Pervert ^_^

Baru juga beberapa jam yang lalu Junsu, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung bertemu dengan tiga seme super pervert yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah tiga bersaudara Taecyeon, Junho dan Chansung. Namun ketiga namja cantik tadi sudah merasakan sebuah dampak yang sangat besar dalam hidup mereka. Ternyata kepervertan ketiga namja tampan itu tak bisa mereka cegah. Buktinya saja selama pelajaran Kang In Seosaengnim ketiga namja baru di kelas mereka itu sedah membuat ulah yang membuat ketiganya sangat kesal.

Pertama, yang dilakukan Taecyeon pada Junsu. Sejak berkenalan beberapa menit, Taecyeon langsung melancarkan aksi-aksinya pada Junsu. Hingga membuat baju namja cantik disamping kirinya itu tampak sedikit berantakan padahal awalnya tadi baju yang dikenakan Junsu tampak rapi masuk ke dalam celana panjang yang Ia kenakan. Semua pasti berpikir apa yang sudah dilakukan Taecyeon pada Junsu bukan?

Sebenarnya yang sedang dilakukan Taecyeon pada Junsu adalah meraba-raba tubuh Junsu. Taecyeon menyusupkan tangannya ke dalam baju Junsu yang sedikit tersingkap. Taecyeon melingkarkan tangan kirinya di tubuh Junsu sambil memainkan nipple kiri Junsu hingga membuat Junsu sedikit…. Ehem… Terangsang berat.

Akibat ulah nakal tangan Taecyeon itu, Junsu jadi tak konsen dengan semua pelajaran yang diberikan Kang In seosaengnim di depan mereka. Junsu sibuk menahan erangannya agar tak keluar dari mulut sexy-nya itu. Ia tak mau membuat semua murid di kelas itu memandang heran pada dirinya yang mendesah. Junsu pun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya berusaha mencatat semua pelajaran yang ditulis Kang In Seosaengnim di papan tulis dan sesekali mencegah tangan-tangan nakal Taecyeon.

Taecyeon hanya tersenyum senang melihat wajah Junsu yang sudah memerah karena terangsang. Dia sangat yakin kalau sekarang Junsu Junior di bawah sana pasti sudah sangat tegang. Walau ia tahu Junsu tak menyukai semua yang saat ini ia lakukan, tapi Taecyeon tetap saja mengerjai tubuh Junsu dengan santai sambil mencatat palajaran yang tertera di papan tulis.

"Uh… Aku mohon berhenti Taecyeon, ini namanya pelecehan seksual" protes Junsu sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Taecyeon yang sedang bermain di nipple kirinya.

"Nggak mau tuh" kata Taecyeon cuek sabil terus melancarkan aksinya bahkan lebih liar dari awal sebelumnya.

"Taecyeon aku mohon" pinta Junsu dengan sedikit memelas. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang siap untuk disantap tapi ini bedanya buka kepiting rebut melainkan Junsu hot yang siap untuk disantap Taecyeon.

"Aku.. Nggak.. Mau.." kata Taecyeon dengan sedikit penekanan pada setiap kata yang dia ucapkan. "Berhenti mengeluh atau aku akan berbuat lebih dari ini" ancam Taecyeon pada Junsu. Mau tak mau Junsu pun diam dan berusaha meredam semua erangannya.

"Baru segini aja udah bangkit gairahnya, gimana kalau aku ajak kamu begituan ya. Pasti kamu pingsan deh waktu aku menerobosa masuk ke hole sempit dan steril kamu itu. Tapi aku bisa jamin ke kamu kok, kalau aku pasti bisa memuaskan kamu. Junior aku big lho, jadi kamu nggak akan merasa kecewa nanti bila merasakannya. Kalau kamu tertarik, kita cari tempat saja nanti saat istirahat" bisik Taecyeon di telinga Junsu membuat namja cantik di samping kirinya itu diam membatu.

Kedua, yang dilakukan Junho pada Nichkhun. Sejak pelajaran di mulai tadi, Junho terus mengaitkan jari-jari tangan kirinya di jari-jari tangan kanan Nichkhun hingga membuat Nichkhun harus mencatat semua pelajaran mengunakan tangan kirinya. Untungnya Nichkhun memang mahir mengunakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat baik (yang ini nyata lho, Nichkhun emang bisa mengunakan kedua tangannya dengan sangat baik, lupa apa nama istilahnya ==a). Nichkhun yang merasa risih dengan perlakuan Junho itu, dia langsung berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman tangan Junho yang sedikit lebih besar dari tangan miliknya. Namun karena Junho tak mau melepaskan tangan Nichkhun, maka terjadilah aksi saling tarik menarik.

"Lepaskan" ucap Nichkhun pelan pada Junho. Ia tak mau membuat berisik hingga menganggu kenyamanan belajar anak-anak sekelas. Nichkhun masih berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari gengaman Junho.

"Nggak, aku nggak mau ngelepasin tangan kamu. Aku masih ingin mengengam tangan kamu seperti ini" kata Junho yang malah mengeratkan gengaman tangannya pada Nichkhun.

"Tapi aku mau belajar dengan normal" bisik Nichkhun lagi sambil memberikan death glare-nya yang tak sedikit pun membuat Junho merasa ngeri apa lagi takut.

"Ini sudah sangat normal, Khunnie sayang. Ah, apa kamu mau yang lebil ekstreem (Bener ga tulisannya?), seperti itu?" kata Junho sambil melirik ke arah Taecyeon yang sedang mengerjai Junsu. Nichkhun yang melihat kegiatan gila yang dilakukan Taecyeon pada saudara sepupunya itu langsung bergidik ngeri sambil menelan dengan sedikit susah salivanya sendiri. "Atau…. Kamu mau yang seperti ini" kata Junho yang langsung meletakkan penanya diatas meja kemudian mengelus-elus paha bagian dalam milik Nichkhun membuat namja cantik di sampingnya itu diam membatu.

"Eh, Junho jangan gini dong. Kalau ada yang lihat bisa gawat" panik Nichkhun sambil menangkis tangan kanan Junho yang sedang mengelus-elus pahanya dengan tangan kirinya yang sedikit bebas karena tak sedang digengam.

"Oke, baik-baik. Aku nggak akan seperti tadi, tapi jangan protes lagi kalau aku gengam tangan kamu seperti ini" kata Junho pada Nichkhun, Nichkhun pun menganggukan kepalanya pelan penuh dengan kepasrahan.

"Ne, Ter…. Awww…" teriak Nichkhun tiba-tiba karena ulah nakal Junho yang tiba-tiba saja meremas juniornya dengan sedikit keras. Nichkhun langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya secara refleks. Semua murid serta Kang In seosaengnim menatap tajam penuh keheranan pada Nichkhun.

"Nichkhun ada apa, kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Kang In pada Nichkhun. Nichkhun pun jadi gelagapan tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Eh, Itu… Itu… Tadi… Aku… Aku…" Nichkhun bingung mau memberikan alasan apa. Tak mungkin kan kalau dia bilang tadi Junho meremas juniornya dengan kasar. Mau taruh dimana wajahnya nanti jalau sekelas bahkan satu sekolahan tahu hal memalukan itu.

"Kamu kenapa Nuchkhun?" Tanya Kang In seosaengnim ulang.

"Aku… AKu…"

"Kaki Nichkhun keinjak sama saya Seosaengnim. Mianhae karena sudah membuat kegaduhan" kata Junho yang membela Nichkhun. Nichkhun pun akhirnya bisa bernafas dengan lega karena Junho sedikit membantunya mencarikan alasan tadi.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, kembali fokus pada pelajaran" kata Kang In seosaengnim.

"Ne, Seosaengnim" kata Junho dan Nichkhun serta. Junho menatap Nichkhun sesaat lalu mengerlingkan matanya pada namja cantik disampingnya itu.

"Kamu keterlaluan" marah Nichkhun sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya yang masih digengam Junho.

"Eits, jangan coba-coba ngelepas tangan aku atau kamu mau yang seperti tadi lagi" goda Junho sambil mulai meraba paha Nichkhun lagi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Eh, Junho berhenti dong. Ia… Ia… Kamu boleh gengam tangan aku sepuas kamu kok, tapi jangan lakukan hal tadi lagi ya" pinta Nichkhun memelas.

"Oke, baiklah Khunnie sayang" kata Junho sambil mengecup tangan Nichkhun yang tadi digengam oleh Junho. Junho pun mulai mencatat pelajaran dengan tenang kembali.

Ketiga, yang dilakukan Chansung pada Wooyoung. Keadaan Wooyoung tak lebih baik dari kedua saudara sepupunya Junsu dan Nichkhun. Saat ini Wooyoung sedang mentup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan tangan kirinya dan sesekali mengigit tangannya sendiri saat menerima rangsangan dari Chansung pada pahanya. Chansung sengaja mengangkat sebelah kaki Wooyoung dan meletakannya diatas pahanya sendiri lalu dengan perlahan ia mulai meraba-raba paha bagian dalam Wooyoung.

"Chan…. Chansung ber… berhenti…" kata Wooyoung dengan sedikit susah payah. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena ulah Chansung yang membangkitkan gairahnya dari tadi.

"Diam saja Younggie sayang, aku lagi asik nih" protes Chansung balik.

"Ta… tapi apa yang kamu lakukan ini sudah sangat keterlaluan tahu, ini namanya pelecehan seksual" kata Wooyoung kesal sambil mengengam tangan Chansung yang tadi meraba-raba pahanya membuat tangan nakal itu berhenti beraktifitas.

"Tapi aku menyukainya Younggie sayang" kata Chansung.

"Aku nggak menyukainya sedikit pun" kata Wooyoung kesal sambil menangkis kasar tangan Chansung dari atas pahanya.

"Kamu.." kesal Chansung. Dia segera menarik Wooyoung kearahnya lalu dengan kasar ia meremas junior Wooyoung yang masih terbalut celana panjang yang ia kenakan.

"Argmmmpppp…." Teriakan Wooyoung pun tertahan oleh lumatan Chansung yang relative singkat tadi. Chansung mengehentikan semua aksinya tapi ia masih melingkarkan tangan kirinya dipingang Wooyoung.

"Jangan membantahku Younggie sayang, atau kamu aku rasuki saat ini juga" ancam Chansung dengan tatapan sedikit marahnya.

"Ma-maksud kamu apa?" Tanya Wooyoung takut-takut.

"Aku bisa saja memperkosamu disini dan saat ini juga kalau kamu masih saja mengeluhkan kesenanganku tadi" kesal Chansung. Wooyoung diam membatu sambil beberapa kali menelan salivanya dengan sedikit susah. "Kamu mengerti bukan kata-kataku tadi?" Tanya Chansung yang nada bicaranya sudah sedikit melembut.

"Ne, arraso" kata Wooyoung pasrah sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan dan Chansung pun langsung tersenyum senang lalu melepaskan Wooyoung dan kembali melakukan kegiatan awalnya. Itu baru penderiaan kedua bagi para uke-uke cantik tadi. Masih ada penderitaan lainnya yang akan segera mereka rasakan. Para seme tadi terus mengerjai uke-uke mereka sampai bel istirahat berbunyi.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, ketiga uke yang tak lain adalah Junsu, Nichkhun dan Wooyoung pun langsung kabur pergi dari area kelas menjauhi seme masing-masing. Mereka tak pergi bersama melainkan pergi secara terpisah. Junsu kabur ke atap sekolah yang jarang di datangi para murid, Nichkhun ke taman belakang sekolah yang sangat sepi dan Wooyoung lari keperpustakaan dan menyembunyikan dirinya di tempat yang jarang di datangi oleh para pengunjung perpustakaan apa lagi kalau bukan di antara rak-rak buku yang sangat tebal seperti ensiklopedi misalnya. Ketiganya sengaja pergi secepatnya untuk menghindari kepervertan seme masing-masing sambil menata pikiran kacau mereka.

"Yah, bidadari-bidadari kita kabur tuh" keluh Taecyeon saat melihat ketiga uke tadi berlari meninggalkan kelas dengan wajah yang memerah. Taecyeon kini tengah bersandar di meja Junho sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada membuat semua fans girl yang melihat dirinya jadi berteriak dengan sedikit kencang.

"Bukan bidadari hyung tapi bidadara" sela Chansung sambil menjatuhkan tubuhnya di samping Junho tepat di bangku yang tadi di duduki oleh Nichkhun tadi.

"Bukan juga Chansung tapi uke kita" kata Junho sambil menaik turunkan alis matanya lalu manatap kedua saudaranya itu.

"Ya, sepertinya itu memang julukan yang lebih tepat untuk mereka bertiga" kata Taecyeon santai lalu merubah posisinya jadi duduk diatas meja.

"Kira-kira mereka pergi kemana ya?" Tanya Chansung penasaran dengan tingkah terburu-buru para uke manis dan cantik tadi.

"Cari tempat yang pas buat onani mungkin, biasa solo karir. Gengsi mereka sampai-sampai nggak mau dibantu sama kita" kata Taecyeon yang langsung disambut gelak tawa ketiganya.

"Padahal kalau duet pasti jadi lebih nikmat" seru Junho yang langsung disambut gelak tawa ketiganya.

"Seharusnya kalian tadi melihat bagaimana wajah mengoda Junsu waktu aku memaninkan nipple miliknya. Dia hampir mendesah dengan kencang kalau saja tadi dia tak mengigit tangannya sendiri" cerita Taecyeon dengan penuh semangat dan kembali mengingat-ingat tampang mengoda Junsu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Dan aku tadi juga hampir melakukan adegan rated M di sini saat melihat wajah memelas dari Wooyoung. Seherusnya hyung berdua tadi juga melihat reaksi kekahawatiran Wooyoung saat aku mengatakan kalau dia menganggu kesenanganku maka aku akan merasuki dia. Sepertinya dia masih perawan deh, jelas banget tadi terlihat dari tampang polosnya" terka Chansung atas diri Wooyoung.

"Sepertinya Junsu juga, lama tak bertemu dengannya kini dia tambah sexy saja jadi ingin merasakan miliku ini di dalam tubuhnya" kata Taecyeon lagi. Junho hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar obsesi berlebihan dari hyungnya itu.

"Pervert" kata Junho pelan namun cukup terdegar oleh Taecyeon dan Chansung.

"Kamu juga tahu" protes Taecyeon dan Chansung berbarengan.

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi hyung ngapain sih kok Nichkhun sampai berteriak ditengah-tengah pelajaran. Untung aja si seosaengnim tadi nggak marah atau pun curiga" Tanya Chansung pada Junho.

"Cuma sedikit bermain dengan Nichkhun junior" kata Junho santai.

"Pantesan aja Nichkhun sampai berteriak sekencang tadi, pasti kamu lagi maen peras-peras ya?" Tanya Taecyeon sambil memainkan alis matanya kearah Junho.

"Ne, hyung. Sama aja seperti hyung tadi bukan. Cuma bedanya aku peras yang bawah kalau hyung yang atas" kata Junho lalu disambut gelak tawa ketiganya kembali.

"Aku tadi juga peras bagian bawah Wooyoung kok" kata Chansung tak mau kalah.

"Hem… Sama aja" kata Junho.

"Jadi nggak nyesel di pindahin ke sekolah ini sama appa" kata Taecyeon satai.

"Yups, soalnya disini kita punya mainan yang sangat mengemaskan dan juga merangsang" tambah Junho.

"Sexy pula" Chansung tak mau kalah. Ketiga mengangguk mengiakan.

"Sepertinya setelah ini kita harus berterima kasih pada appa yang sudah memasukan kita bertiga di sekolah dengan asrama namja ini" saran Taecyeo pada kedua saudara tirinya itu.

"Ne, hyung" kata Junho yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Mau kemana Hyung?" Tanya Chansung bingung.

"Mau cari Khunnie tercinta, kasihankan kalau dia maen solo karir mending juga duet sama aku" kata Junho yang langsung pergi keluar kelas mencari keberadaan uke tercintanya.

"Sepertinya aku juga harus mencari Junsu" seru Taecyeon.

"Yups, dan aku harus mencari Younggie tercinta" seru Chansung tak mau kalah. Dua kakak beradik itu pun langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas mereka. Lalu berpencari mencari uke masing-masing yang entah sudah pergi kemana.

^_^ TBC Again ^_^

Nichkhun: kok bisa-bisanya sih tiga manusia pervert itu berbincang" seperti diatas dg santai.a #sweatdroop#

Junsu: ia nih #natap 3 seme pervert yang lagi bongkar" laci lemari#

Wooyoung: mereka cari apa sih? #tanya ke Junsu dan Nichkhun##

Nichkhun: ga tahu ty aja sendiri.

Junsu: woy lagi cri apaan sih? #teriak ke 3 seme pervert#

TaeJunChan: kondom #teriak lantang#

JunKhunWoo: andwae…. #teriak gaje terus lari, tapi keburu ditangkap seme masing"#

Taecyeon: ga ketemu kondomnya, langsung maen aja yuk #tarik Junsu yang mulutnya udh dibekap pakai bibir ma Taecyeon#

Junho: kita nyusul yuk #lirik Nichkhun#

Nichkhun: andwae… ga mau #mw lari tapi ga sempat keburu diculik ma Junho#

Chansung: Honey… #suara mengoda#

Wooyoung: jangan tatap aku seperti itu

Chansung: #angkat Wooyoung bawa masuk kmr#

Author #sweatdrop sesaat terus ubek" tas pasang kamara di setiap sudut ruangan dibantu para readers# semua jangan lupa commen.a ya #ngidupin tv yg nampilin gambar" hot.a Taejun, Junnick ma Chanwoo.

Please comment…


End file.
